Eyes Wide Open
by 3Triadac
Summary: Takes place after the events of Ben 10,000. Once lost, now found again, Ben rediscovers the importance of friends and family thanks to Gwendolyn. At the same time, Ben and Gwendolyn regain what they have lost long ago. Ben 10K x Gwendolyn. Events mentioned from the past takes place between the Original series and Omniverse.
1. Chapter 1: Thank You

**Other characters from the series will appear. BenXGwen, Ben 10,000XGwendolyn. Past events that have been mentioned have taken place in shows varying from the Original series to Omniverse.** ** _Warning: Maybe brought up to M in later chapters._**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or related shows, characters, or movies. OCs in this story are owned by Xxforget-me-not6xX.** ** _Do not_** **use without permission.**

 **Ch. 1: Thank You**

 **Events following Ben 10,000.**

Laughter, cheers, and chattered filled the Azmuth Building. Inside various characters alien and human alike, Plumber and civilian for Max's 80th birthday. Everyone laughed, danced, sang, and shared stories of Max's days as a young man. A woman watches as family and friends celebrate this occasion from a balcony. A man of the same age makes is way out of the crowd and walks over to the red head.

"Ben", the woman greets the 30-year-old man.

"Hey cuz." He leans against the balcony railing looking over Omnitrix City. The lights brightening the night as if they mirrored the stars in the night sky. He forgotten how beautiful the city was. He turns his head to Gwendolyn who was looking over the party.

The woman was so focused on the party she did not pay a attention to what her cousin was about to do to her. She felt a pair of lips touch her left cheek. On instinct, she puts a hand on the spot she was kissed. She turns to Ben who was smiling at her. He hadn't smiled like this in years.

The woman was blushing madly still in shock with what her cousin did. "What was that for?"

"I want to thank you for opening my eyes," said the man as he holds his female cousin's hands then looks back at the city. He closes his eyes as the night breeze flow past his face. "I've been so obsessed with protecting the universe that many times I forgot to protect himself. I was running myself ragged. After seeing myself, my ten year old self, it reminded me how much fun I had being a hero. How much fun we used have saving the world. The new aliens we meet, the adventures we go on. It more than just a duty back then, it was something I loved to do."

Gwendolyn started to reminisce the adventures they had since the first day of summer at ten years old. When Ben first found the omnitrix, their lives became anything but normal. Fighting aliens, super villains, mysterious creatures became a normal thing to them. Ben had proven to many alien species that humans were more than just another species of underdeveloped primates in the universe. He showed them what he was capable of, what the human species were capable of.

"Ben," a male voice called out to him. Ben looked up and turned his attention to a slender, yet muscular cat-like humanoid alien with blue fur, white face with black facial markings, and black goatee.

"Rook. Good to see you again", Ben came to his old partner and pulls him a bro-hug. Rook was surprised at the man's behavior.

"Ben? Are you feeling okay", Rook asked his friend a little confused.

"Even better than before."

Rook looks to Gwendolyn smiling. He was glad to have his old friend back after so long. "Your plan worked it seems."

"Yes. It did and I couldn't be happier", Gwendolyn smiled at the results of her plan to save her cousin.

"So what are we all doing out here when we should be celebrating gramp's b-day." Ben walked over next to his cousin and with one arm, he reached around her back and placed a hand on her side and pulled her closer to his side. The woman blushed as she gotten closer to her cousin. The two humans and Revonnahgander walked into their home to celebrate the rest of their grandfather's birthday.

 **Hours later…**

The party had been over for an hour and Ben 10,000, Gwendolyn, Max were cleaning up the area.

Everyone had a great time celebrating their grandfather's long life, especially Ben. He had spoken to his parents and aunt and uncle for the first time in months. He even met his first cousin once removed, Shannon, Ken's daughter. Rook and Ben had reconnected their friendship and meet his wife, Rayona, and their infant son, for now named Young One.

The man was still smiling even after the celebration. Gwendolyn enjoyed sight of a happy Benjamin Tennyson.

After cleaning and saying goodnight to Max, both cousins were headed to the elevator. Both enter the elevator. Ben presses the button leading to his and Gwendolyn's home. The doors open. Ben allows Gwendolyn to exit first. The man follows his cousin down the halls as they headed to their rooms. The man decided to call out his cousin's name, "Hey, Gwendolyn."

Gwendolyn pauses at her bedroom door. She looks back at her cousin. "Yes, Ben?" Much to her surprise, Ben hugs his cousin and pecks a kiss on her cheek and looks at her.

"Goodnight. And again, thank you for everything." Ben walks out of the elevator and to his room. Gwendolyn felt her heart flutter like it hadn't done so in years. Not since Ben's personality change. She put her hand on her heart and smiled as she entered her room.

Back with Ben, he couldn't get his mind off Gwendolyn. She was there for him through thick and thin, good times and bad. Even when he was a complete jerk and all others gave up, she didn't. He had met many people, dated a few girls here and there, but none could handle him like Gwendolyn.

He liked Julie, but they had a falling out. She could stand Ben's new found fame, his time to time childish behavior, and finally the enemies and constant danger that came with it. He didn't notice that she was a rising tennis star or that she was in France. While in France, she fell in love with a rising French photographer. They decided the best move was to break up and just be friends. They had no regrets and kept a pretty healthy friendship. They would meet up whenever they were in the same part of the country or planet.

Kai, forget it. He dated her for a year until he broke up with her. It was all for the best. The woman mostly liked Ben for his shapeshifting abilities. She often times tried to get him to change into his alien forms, particularly her favorite, Blitzwolfer, when they were about to have sex. Many time Ben wanted experience it as a human. He would often wonder if she liked him for who he was as a whole or just as an alien. She liked her men exotic; humans were boring to her. Good thing he didn't tell he was a quarter Anodite, then again it was never brought up. Last time he heard from her, she married a Loboan and had twins. He have not heard from her since.

Gwendolyn, she loved him for all he was. As alien and human. He felt his heart beating at an odd pattern at the thought of her. He hadn't felt this way since the incident five years ago. That event was what caused him to lose his way. Ben soon fell asleep thinking of the times that he spent with his family and friends before that traumatic event.

 **Some of the following events have and will be mentioned will take place in shows may be altered to accommodate this fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2: Reconnection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or related shows, characters, or movies. OCs in this story are owned by Xxforget-me-not6xX.** ** _Do not_** **use without permission**

 **Ch.2 is all set. Enjoy.**

 ** _"TTT"_** \- thoughts

 **Ch. 2: Reconnection**

Gwendolyn walks out of her room with her robe on and messy hair. She walks into the kitchen and opens the pantry to grab a box of oatmeal and a package of dried cranberries and apricots, then grabs a carton of eggs out the fridge. Gwendolyn fills the pot with water. She prepares her breakfast unaware there was another person in the kitchen with her.

"Morning Gwendolyn." Gwendolyn, startled turns around to find Ben leaning on a wall with wearing only in a pair of black boxers. On his upper right arm was a tattoo he had gotten when he was 18. The Plumbers omnitrix symbol with a lion on the right and a stag on the left surrounded by olive branches, and a ribbon on the bottom with French words: " ** _L'ordre, la prospérité et la paix à toute vie._** "

"Ben. What are you doing here?" She asked her cousin.

"First off all, I live here. Second, just grabbing some breakfast. Most important meal of the day." Normally, the first thing he would do is sort through missed calls, messages, and anything related to his job as a Plumber. After that, he was out of the house. Now with an attitude adjustment, he has started to become more like his old self.

The man went into the pantry grabs a box of cereal while Gwendolyn prepares her breakfast.

After a few minutes, the cousins sat a small round table across from each other The two sat in awkward silence for a five long minutes. Gwendolyn continued to eat while Ben looked at a the news on a holographic data pad. It felt weird having company this early in the morning. Gwendolyn was used to eating alone at this time. Max lives at headquarters, so it's just Ben 10K and Gwendolyn that lives in this massive building. But, it's empty half the time because either Ben or Gwendolyn or both were either on patrol or on missions.

Ben tapped the table with his index finger trying to find a way to break the ice. Ben decided to start with a simple question. "So…how was your night?"

Gwendolyn tried to think of a response. "Uh…pretty good I guess. I mean, I'm a little extra tired from the party."

"Good thing Grandpa Max's birthday fell on a Friday. Thank god, it's the weekend."

Both cousins giggled at the comment. It was like he was reverted back to his 16-year-old self. Gwendolyn asks her cousin, "So…what about you how was your night?"

"It was great. After that party, I was sound asleep. I haven't slept this soundly for how long", Benjamin said as he got up and put his dishes in the sink. Ben asks Gwendolyn as he washed his bowl, "Well, got any plans for the weekend?"

She hadn't had any plans on doing anything. She usually doesn't do much on the weekends except for patrol. She would use her free time to relax and recuperate, run errands, study her spells, or train using her Anodite powers. "Nothing new. I know you gotta a date with the monitor."

"Actually, I was thinking about spending some time with you."

"Excuse me?" Gwendolyn's eyes widened. Ben had certainly changed a lot.

"You know. Just me and you, cousin and cousin, like we used."

"I don't do much of anything anyways, so…why not? What did you have in mind?"

"Dinner at home and we could probably watch a movie on Hulu or Netflix."

Gwendolyn took a few minutes to think about Ben's weekend plan. _A nickname e peaceful evening at home, huh?_ "Nice and simple, just quality family time. I like it."

"Great, I'll look forward to it." Ben looks at the time. "7:30. We better get ready. I'm sure Grandpa Max is waiting for us. You coming?"

"Yeah, just let me finish up breakfast and I'll catch up."

Ben walks out of the kitchen leaving Gwendolyn alone once again to eat.

 **Plumber Headquarters…**

Ben and Gwendolyn arrive at Plumber HQ. Plumbers, human and alien alike walked around going to meetings and posts, sitting on monitors looking for any sign of suspicious activity. Ben spots a pair of Revonnahganders walking towards them.

"Rook, Shar, how you two doing?" Ben greet the his friend and his sister.

"Everything is okay, Benjamin. And how are you and Gwendolyn?", Rook said to the human Plumbers.

"It's all good. Where are you two going?"

"Off world back to Revonnah."

"Visiting the folks?"

"Sort of. Actually, it is a mission. You see my second cousin is our son to be former leader of Revonnah. He is to ascended the throne in a week. As tradition is coronation ceremony ceremony is held for the old leader's successor. His father has asked the Plumbers to keep the family safe until the celebration has passed. Rook Shar and I are to be my cousin's personal bodyguards."

"New leaders take power, needs some one to watch 'em in case there are any attempts. Classic political scenario. Nothing new."

"But we will see our parents and Rook Ben before we leave", said Shar.

"Hope you two have a safe trip", Gwendolyn said as she walked away.

"Tell your folks I said hi", Ben said as he shook Rook's hand.

"Will do old friend." Rook and Shar continued their way to the docks.

Ben and Gwen walked over to a human woman at a desk taking phone calls. The woman looks up at the cousins. "Hey Charlene."

"Mr. and Ms. Tennyson, how are you?"

"Fine. Is my grandfather in?"

"Let's see." She presses on the comm link on the phone. "Magister Tennyson?"

"Yes, Charlene."

"Two people are here to see you."

"Who are they?"

Ben presses the comm-link button and responds. "How about you favorite grandkids?"

"Send them in", Max tells his secretary.

Charlene opens the doors from her desk by enter a code into a keyboard. Ben and Gwendolyn enter the room. Ben greets his grandfather who is looking over paper work. "Good morning, Grandpa."

"Well, look at you, Benjamin. You seem happy this morning."

"I've learned to take things a little easy. Besides, it's the weekend. What's not to be happy about?"

Max was surprised how fast Ben's attitude had changed. He went from a moody, workaholic to his good old full of life self.

"Ben, are feeling okay?"

"You sound like Rook. Yeah, I'm okay, thanks to our younger selves, but more importantly, thanks to Gwendolyn. I'm changed man now? You don't like it?"

He had it admit, the results were more than promising. "No, I love that I have my old fun-loving grandson back. It's just that I didn't think you would change…"

"That fast?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah. A man once said to live life laughing. Life's too short to be miserable."

"Hmm, I wonder who would say a thing like that." Both men chuckled.

"I mean, I still have the urge to go through my messages and calls." Both men chuckled.

"Ben?", said Max. He knew his grandson and hoped he doesn't fall for his old habits.

"Don't worry old timer, I'm trying to kick my addiction."

Max chuckled at his grandson. He was happy to have the old Ben 10,000 back. Ben sits down a chair near his grandfather's desk.

"So, what's on today's agenda? Smuggling ring, missing items from a research, Dr. Animo wannabes trying to be rising stars of villainy."

"Nope. Nothing that the local police can't handle."

"So in other words, just patrolling the streets for suspicious activity."

"Guess so."

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

"We?" Max was confused. Usually Ben was out as XLR8 or as some other alien racing through the streets looking for trouble. For once in a while he taking things slow.

"As in me and Gwendolyn. Like we used before I turned…" Ben expression saddened. He was thinking about events that occurred that made him the man was for five years.

Max looked at his grandson's face. He interrupted Ben mid-sentence, "Say no more. Like I said nothing major seems to be going on right now. You two can just patrol the city. We'll call when something comes up. If your lucky, it may be an easy day for two and you can get off early for the weekend."

"Alright then. See you Grandpa." Ben shook Max's hand and Gwendolyn kissed her grandfather then left.

 **Omnitrix City…**

Ben rode on his hover board as Gwendolyn followed close behind patrolling the streets of their hometown. People waved as the two flew by. Ben and Gwendolyn land on top of a building near the ruined statue. They watched the workers flew rebuilding Ben's statue. Gwendolyn looked over the horizon south from where they were.

An idea came into her head. She turns to Ben and asked, "Hey Ben, want to go south side?"

"Um…Sure. Why?" Ben sounded unsure with his answer. _What is she up to?_

Gwendolyn suddenly jumps of the building and flys south leaving her male cousin in the dust. Ben caught off guard shouts, "Hey, wait up!" The man jumps on his hover-board chasing after Gwendolyn. It was as if they were kids again.

 **South Side…**

"What are we doing? Why are we here?" asked Ben as he followed his cousin.

Gwendolyn simply said, "You'll see."

Down on the suburban streets of the the city, alien and human kids were playing and spraying each other with water guns. The old fashioned way. One of them sees a shadow on the ground. The kids look up and see Gwendolyn flying over the street. The kids started yelling at their one of their heroes in excitement calling friends and siblings to come over.

"Gwendolyn!" A Tetramand boy shouted.

"Hey, kids", Gwendolyn called as she flew down and landed on the sidewalk.

The children started to gathered around the red head. "How are you all doing?"

"Great, Gwendolyn. Look my spots are starting to fad", as young half lion cub, half human alien hybrid boy.

"I got an A on science test", said a little human girl about 9-years-old with dark brown hair.

"I'm learning Sirian. I'm headed to my family's home planet for the first time we're leaving next Friday", said a young reptilian dog-like humanoid.

"Sounds exciting, Orion."

Ben lands on the side walk a few houses from Gwendolyn and the kids. At first he stayed distance. He watched Gwendolyn talking to the children. She was acting so…so…motherly. A strange thought came into his head, _If she is still thinking about having kids, would make great mother._ Ben continued to watch for some time, but soon mustered enough courage to walk near them. The children laughed and chattered away. When Ben was close enough, an Arachnachimp boy spotted the man.

"No way, Ben 10,000?!", the Arachnichimp shouted and pointed at the man.

"What?", Orion turned his head at the direction he his friend was pointing and saw Ben walking up the sidewalk.

"Cool," said another human child. The kids started cheering and ran towards their favorite hero.

Ben the kids run up to him. One minute he was walking to the group, next he knew was surrounded with children.

"Ben 10K, what are you doing here?" asked one Kineceleran child.

"I'm here with my cousin," Ben simply answered. Although he wasn't sure why Gwendolyn brought him here.

"Can we see Fourarms?" asked the Tetramand boy.

"No, Humongosaur!" Shouted a Vaxasaurian boy.

"How about Atomix?" asked a Thep Khufan girl.

Ben laughed as they started asking questions of all kinds. Parents went outside to what the commotion was about. There, they see the "Hero of Heroes" on their very street much to their surprise. They whispered to each other, asking each other why a busy man like Ben 10,000 would be doing here.

Ben noticed all the kids were more interested in him than Gwendolyn. Ben looks back at Gwendolyn smiling at the sight of her cousin getting to know the children. He walked over to her with an apologetic look. "Sorry, if I'm stealing your spot light."

"It's ok. I'm a regular here", said Gwendolyn.

"Hey. Gwendolyn," a little Tetramand girl ran up to the woman and hugged her

"Kira. Good to see you. Hey, where's Shannon?"

"Here, I am Auntie", shouted an 5-year-old girl as she ran up to the woman.

Gwendolyn opened one of her arms to allow the girl into a three group hug. She nuzzled the girl's cheek and asked teasingly, "Shannon, how's my favorite niece?"

"I'm your only niece", the child giggled at the aunt's question and nuzzling.

"Where were you?"

"Me and Kira was at the Bazaar with her dad."

Gwendolyn turns to Ben again speaking to the other children. "Cool, cool. Look who I brought", said Gwendolyn.

The young girls looks at the group of kids with Ben in the middle. She runs of of Gwendolyn's arm towards the group and calls the hero's name, "Uncle Ben!"

Ben greeted the girl as she ran towards the crowd. The man lifted the girl as she giggled. "Shannon? Hey. What are you doing here?"

"I live here. Silly Uncle Ben."

"Since when?"

"They moved here a last month. I think around the end of the school year in Florida. They wanted to be closer to family," said Gwendolyn as she took the child from Ben. Ben knew they were planning to move up the upper East Coast, but he didn't when. _Did I really miss that much? How can I not know they moved here?_ That all Ben could think about.

"How are you Uncle Ben?"

"I'm fine. Uh, you remember I'm your first cousin once removed, right?"

"Yeah, but I like Uncle Ben better." All three cousins laugh at the comment.

"Gwendolyn", a man with equally red hair comes out of the home Gwendolyn was standing in of. He greets the woman with open arms.

"Hi, Ken. How's everything?"

"I'm fine. Work is work. Trying to live a normal life", Ken answers.

"Ken, you do realize that this is "normal" around here, right?"

"Yeah, I mean "normal" for our family."

He sees his daughter and the other children gathered around Ben. He was just as surprised as the other parents to see him here. "Ben. How are you? What brings you to this side of town?"

"Gwendolyn brought me here", Ben simply answers. He smiles back to Gwendolyn as if to thank her once again.

"I thought you were too busy to be with your family."

"Ken!" Gwendolyn shoots a glare at her older brother.

"What?"

"It's okay Gwendolyn. I know what he means and it's true. It's time I reconnect with friends and family."

"Come on in two. My wife's making lunch", Ken invited the cousins into his home.

The pair walked into their cousin's and brother's home. A black hair, Hispanic woman with brown eyes and bronze skin was in the kitchen cooking with meat and various vegetables scattered throughout the counter.

"Roxy, guess who came to visit", said Ken teasingly.

The woman turned to greet Gwendolyn at the kitchen entrance. "Gwendolyn… and Ben 10,000?"

"Your family, just call me Ben." Ben came up and the woman gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, sorry, it's just.…"

"I understand."

Roxy asked as she went back to cooking the alien dish, "Well, what brings you here?"

"Oh, the usual. Come to see my brother, sister-in-law, and niece", said Gwendolyn as she ruffled her niece's dark brown hair.

"How nice. What's going on with you? Or you two I should say."

"Nothing much. Just patrolling the streets, keeping citizens safe, the usual"'said Ben as his cousin/niece was trying to get his attention.

"Well, Gwendolyn, he really had some attitude adjustment", Roxy commented teasingly.

"Roxanne", Gwendolyn groaned at the comment. She fits into the family so well, despite being related by marriage.

"What? You got to admit, this guy was like Batman. So dark and moody. Now, he's like Tony Stark minus the assholishness."

"You are mean. But, I guess you and Ken were made for each other."

The wife laughs. Shannon comes into the kitchen and attempts to pull Ben from the kitchen. "Uncle Ben, play with me."

"Ok, ok, I'm coming. Wow, your strong."

"Are you really strong. Like superman?" asked the girl with innocent eyes looking back at him.

The adults laughed at her question. "Well, I am strong, but I'm far from Superman."

"My friends said if you and Superman get into a fight, you can kick his but easily. What do you think?"

Ben chuckled at the girl's story, then activated the omnitrix. He smiled saying, "Well, let's see, can Superman do this?"

Ben transforms into Gravattack. He starts to use his powers to lift Shannon and she starts to float around him. Everyone laughs as he spends quality time having fun with his little cousin.

"Gwendolyn, can I talk to you for a second, away from Shannon?", her sister in law asked, whispering the "away from Shannon" part of the request.

"Certainly. What about Ben?"

Roxanne look at the man playing with the young girl. Both looked happy. She didn't want to spoil it for them. "Let him play with her. It's nice to have them bond for little bit."

Oh, Gwendolyn couldn't agreed more. She smiled as Ben played with Shannon. The happiness on his face says it all. _He would make a great father._ "Alright. Is it something important?"

"Very", was all Roxanne said. The women walked into the kitchen without either of the two noticing.

"So, what's wrong?", asked Gwendolyn.

"I've been a little under the weather lately. I've been waking up in to sick for two weeks. I've haven't been able to hold much of anything down."

"Maybe you're just coming…"

"I missed my cycle", Shannon blurted out. Her sister-in-law looked at her in shock. It Gwendolyn took a second to put everything together.

"Shannon, are you…"

"Pregnant. Ken and I are going to have another baby."

"Congratulations. Though, I thought Ken would of been the first to tell me."

"True", Ken said from the kitchen-dining room entrance. He walks over and next to his wife. "But I thought I let her tell you about this pregnancy."

"You really like to pop out of places, huh, Kenny?"

"You should know me, lil' sis."

"Why did you only talk to me? What about Ben?"

"You can tell him. I, mean, I wanted to tell him and you together. It's just that, he's with Shannon right now. Like I said, I didn't want to disturb them."

"Shannon doesn't know she's going to have a sibling", said Ken as he rubs Roxanne's stomach.

The red head thought about the couple's reasons. "How far along are you?

"Almost a month", answered Roxanne. "We found out about a week ago. We are just not sure how Shannon would handle the news. I mean, it was just the three, now we have another one on the way. You know how kids get when it comes to new siblings."

"I can't give you much information because I gone through it yet. Why don't you ask Mom and Dad?"

"They're in Aruba and they are not answering their phones. They won't be back 'til next week" said Ken as he rubbed the back of his head. "Plus, they don't know we're going to have another child. I wanted to gives the news after they come back."

"Who else knows?"

"You and Ben would be the first and only people right know. Not even Grandpa Max knows. Besides, our main concern is Shannon, that's why we wanted to to tell you and Ben. We want to be the ones to tell her", said Ken.

Roxanne explained, "Me and Ken wanted another baby. We thought it would be nice for Shannon to have a baby brother or sister to play with or have some one to come to when they are in need."

"Like mine and Ken's relationship?"

"More like yours and Benjamin's when you were kids?"

Gwendolyn's face heated up. Her's and Ben's relationship would be described as somewhat…complicated. It was good that they were close, but did she want it to be this close, especially if the baby turns out to be a boy?

"Gwendolyn, are you okay? Can you he me?"

Gwendolyn was brought back to reality, "What?"

"We asked if we should tell her now?" asked Ken waiting for her advice.

"It's up to you, if you feel she can handle go for it. In my opinion, I would tell her before the whole body changes, mood swings, and everything that comes with it."

The couple nodded. Gwendolyn looked at the time. They been here for half and hour; a little more time than she usually spends here. "Looks like we are little behind track. Ben?"

"Yeah, Gwendolyn?" Ben answered back as he was playing with Shannon.

"We got to get back to patrolling the streets."

Using his gravitational powers, Ben sets the child back down on the floor. He transforms back into his human form and answers back to his cousin. "Coming." He picks up the girl and nuzzles her face. The man says to the girl, "See you baby girl?"

"Where are you going Uncle Ben?" Shannon asked Ben with an innocent, curious look in her eyes.

"Back to work." Ben puts the 5-year-old down. The child pouts and turns away from him. "Me and Auntie Gwendolyn have to make sure the city is safe. And If it's safe, your safe. Why don't you give your uncle a kiss."

Ben gets down to her level to let her kiss his cheek. The man then leaves the little girl and head to the other adults.

"Bye, Uncle Ben."

Ben walked over Ken and Roxy. He says goodbye to his cousin and gives a bro hug. Roxy kisses Ben on the cheek and says bye. Ben picks up his hover-board and walks out the door.

Gwendolyn kisses her older brother and Roxy on the cheeks and says her goodbyes. "Remember what we talked about", she whispers to her brother and his wife.

Gwendolyn walks outside to the sidewalk where Ben was waiting. The cousins took off with the neighborhood children yelling and waving goodbye.

 **For this chapter and the next mainly about Ben is reconnecting with his friends and family. As this goes one, Ben and Gwendolyn will rebuild more of there relationship. I'm just taking it nice and slow. Anyways chapter 3 will be up soon.**

 **Translations:**

 ** _Ordre, prospérité et la paix à toute vie._** \- Order, Prosperity, and Peace to all life.


	3. Chapter 3: Sunday

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was a little busy with something called life. Then I was also trying to work on the other 1 or 2 chapters. Anyways here you go, enjoy.**

 ** _T T T…-_ thoughts**

 ** _"T T T…"-_ Bible verse**

 **Ch. 3: Sunday**

 **Azmuth Building…**

Rest of the day had been pretty easy for the Tennyson cousins. No one trying destroy the city or the planet, and crimes as serious as small robberies were handled by local authorities. Ben 10,000 and Gwendolyn had returned home ready to rest.

"So, what do you want for dinner tonight?" Gwendolyn asked as she and Ben entered their home.

"Don't know. What do you what do you have in mind?" Ben asked while head for the couch and sat down.

"Hm. I seasoned some green vicetopus tentacles just the other day", said Gwendolyn walking to the couch.

"In that case, do you need any help?" The question surprised Gwendolyn. Gwendolyn was the cook of the home. Often times, she would be the one making dinner while Ben worked the late nights patrolling or fighting crime. By the time came home, she was already in bed and his dinner would be left out.

"I don't know. Usually, when it comes to dinner, I like to…"

"Hey, it's alright, I don't mind," he said as he kissed her on cheek. His action caused his cousin to blush. "Let's see what we can make." Ben got up and headed to the kitchen. He opened the cabinets to see what was there to make. "We can cook up some quinoa. And I think we have some frozen organic Vaxasaurian cycad in the freezer."

"That's something. Ok, I'll get started on the tentacles and quinoa," said Gwendolyn getting out the an oven pan and a couple of pots.

"How about I cook the quinoa. I know a special recipe for it." Gwendolyn thought to herself, not sure what to think about Ben cooking. _Ben knows a recipe? Not sure if was a good thing or bad. He looks confident enough, so I guess I can give him a shot._ The woman agreed to let the man prepare the quinoa.

The two began to prepare dinner. Gwendolyn was taking care of the vicetopus and cycad while Ben began working on the quinoa. Ben took out a pot and placed it on the stove. Gwendolyn watched as he cut the green onions and tomatoes, fried them in melted butter, and prepared everything else for it. He actually knew what he was doing.

"I didn't know you could cook", said Gwendolyn as she she continued watch her cousin prepare to make the quinoa.

"I can cook. It's just that I don't do it often. 'Sides, I'm probably not as good as you." Ben proceeded to pour water and salt into the pot and waited for it to boil. Gwendolyn asked her cousin, "When did you learn to do so?"

"When I was a teenager. I mean, I wasn't going to live with Mom forever, I needed to learn to cook for myself and some other things. So I took a cooking class along with a couple of other classes the during the summer at the rec center by our high school. They started doing one of those summer programs for kids and teens out of school."

She remembered that year quite well. It was six months prior to moving out of his family home and into his own apartment near Friedkin University. "Oh yeah. Kevin would tease you about it, too."

"The ironic thing is, when he wanted to make a Valentines Day dinner for you, he ended up asking me to help teach him how to cook. He actually took same the class I had." Ben sighed as he remembered his brotherly relationship with Kevin. "As good as the class was. They didn't teach you anything about making alien dishes. That I learned from Grandpa Max."

 **Plumber HQ, 13 years ago…**

Max was in his private quarters cooking an alien dish. A 17-year-old, scrawny teenage boy entered the kitchen and greets the magister. "Hey, Grandpa Max."

"Benjamin, just in time. Dinner's almost ready", Max announced as he stirred the pot of a neon blue soup with various alien meat and produce scattered around the kitchen counter.

Ben's felt a chill go down his spine. Normally, dinner was something to look forward to, except if Maxwell Tennyson was the one making it. Often times, his food consisted of insects and animal meats you would never think about eating, or alien foods. On a few occasions, his food have actually tried to kill him.

"Tell me it's not another alien dish", Ben groaned as he saw the alien ingredients in the kitchen.

"Come on, Ben. You two never tried this or any other alien cuisines I make. If your going to be a Plumber, you might want to learn to eat the foods the natives eat. Never know when you will be shipped off world and for God knows for how long. It could be the only thing available to eat."

"Yeah. Wait, did you say 'you two'?"

"Didn't I tell you? Gwendolyn is coming over."

Ben's face lightened up for he was always glad to see his favorite cousin. _Maybe this dinner won't be so bad._ Ben heard a knock at the door.

"Well, speak of the devil. Benjamin, can you get that for me please? Thanks son."

Ben hurried over to the door. The door slid open revealing 17-year-old Gwen Tennyson .

"Gwendolyn!" Ben hugged his twin cousin. Gwen hugged the boy back.

"Ben! How are you, cuz?"

"Tennyson", a boy a year older than the cousins with long, black hair, a x-scar on his chin, and a necklace with 11 carved into the pendent called Ben's last name.

"Kevin, what's up?"

"Nothing new, bro," Kevin greet the smaller boy with a head lock and a nuggie. Ben laughed at the brotherly greeting.

"So, what's Grandpa Max cooking?" asked Gwen.

"Some alien dish, as usual", Ben answered. Gwen cringed at the thought of Max making another wierd dish.

"Come you three. Dinner is ready."

"Sweet!" Kevin shouted in excitement. Ben and Gwen looked the teen as if he was crazy. Kevin looked back at the cousins confused at his excitement for Max's meal. "What?"

"Since when do you eat alien food?" Gwen asked.

"Uh, hello. Deals in the galactic trade and sometimes black market. Traded on other planets since I was twelve. A lot of them taste better than they look or smell?"

Ben looked at the food. A neon green soup with various extraterrestrial meat, bone, and vegetables. On the side of his bowl was a slice of French bread, the only human looking thing on the table. Ben look at Max and Kevin eating like nothing was wrong. The only other person who wasn't eating was Gwen. Gwen continually stirred her otherworldly soup unsure if to taste it or not.

Max saw that his grandchildren were not eating, but rather looking at their meal. Max was not surprised. He admitted that he had a questionable taste in food. He tries to encourage his grandchildren to try the new cuisine. "Come on, try it. It taste better than it looks. Promise."

"Yeah. It tastes pretty sweet?" Kevin agreed with the magister as he ate.

Ben became suspicious at Kevin's attempt to encourage him to eat the foreign dish. "How do I know your not lying and is just trying to trick me?"

"Because I'd be pranking Gwendolyn as well. Didn't think about that did you?"

He had a point. Gwen was not the type of person you would want to prank, he and Ben learned that the hard way last time. Ben and Gwen each took a spoon of the blue soup. They looked at their meal, then at each other. Ben volunteered to take the first bite, "I'll go first." Ben gulped as look at the strange meat in his spoon and said, "Down the hatch."

Ben closes his eyes, then puts the spoon in his mouth and swallowed it. Gwen follows her cousin's lead. Max and Kevin watched the cousins tasted the soup and waited for a reaction. Both cousins wince as the food went down their throats. Their eyes opened wide and froze.

"Ben, Gwendolyn? Are you guys okay?" Kevin asked his brother figure and and girlfriend. He wondered if whatever was in the soup did something to them.

"This…is…great!" Ben started eating his soup like he would be eating his chili fries or meatball subs. "I can't believe I never really tried this."

"Yeah, it's pretty good, Grandpa", Gwen said before she started eating the soup.

Max was surprised at their reactions, especially his grandson's. Despite this, he was glad. For years, he had been trying to get his grandchildren to eat his food like he would do with his sons. It seems he was more successful with them than their fathers. The four continued to the alien soup in peace.

Moments later, the four were finished. Ben had already gone through two bowls of soup. Max got up and headed to the kitchen and asked his teenage guests, "Whose up for dessert?"

"Is it an alien one?" Ben asked rubbing his soup filled stomach.

"Nah, chocolate cake. A normal chocolate cake."

"Sure, I'm up for a slice or two" said Gwen.

"I'll clear the table for you", Ben offered as he stood up.

"Thanks, Ben."

Ben picked up the empty bowls, plates, and silverware from the table. Then he followed his grandfather into the kitchen. Max put the dishes into the sink, then went to his fridge to get out the cake.

"Ben, can you get the smaller plates from the cabinet and the silverware and cake cutter from the draw?"

Ben got the utensils and plates from the draw. "Hey, Grandpa. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"About the soup…"

"I know you like it, Ben."

"Enough to learn how to make it?"

Max paused for second before looking back at him. The elderly man was wondering if he hear him right.

"You want to how make the soup?"

"I was thinking about you telling to trying more alien things. I wasn't too into it at first, but after that, I guess it wouldn't be so bad as to learn about cooking more alien dishes."

That was the last thing he expected to hear from his grandson's mouth. Maybe more from Gwen since she a little more otherworldly, but not from Ben. Not only Ben now is more open to trying his food, now he wants to learn how to make it. Hearing those words come from his mouth made him happy. The only thing that would make it better is if Gwendolyn asked to learn as well.

"Alright. How about you come back tomorrow night? I mean, if you don't have anything planned for that night."

"I'll be there, Grandpa."

 **Flashback End…**

Max had taught his grandchildren to prepare various otherworldly foods. Since then, Ben and Gwendolyn had come to love and appreciate alien cooking. Ben even started eating his mother's vegan meals.

"Alright. Dinner should be ready in about 45 minutes. I'm hitting the shower. Sweating like a pig." Gwendolyn went to the bathroom in her room to shower. Ben layed back on his recliner and turned on the television to log into his Netflix account .

Gwendolyn walks into the great room dressed in a royal blue nightgown with a leaf and vine black pattern. She sees Ben searching through Netflix for various shows and movies.

Ben looks at the woman and asked, "So what movie do you want to watch? Until Dawn, White House Down, Lion King…"

Ben continued to search through the movies until something caught Gwendolyn's eye. "How about Predator: Extinction. I heard it was pretty good."

"Alright. Predator: Extinction it is" Ben clicks the remote and the movie begins to play. Gwendolyn lays down on the couch.

About 30 minutes into the movie, Gwendolyn checks the time. "Dinner's ready."

"Great." Ben pauses the movie, then follows his cousin into the kitchen. Gwendolyn is already setting a plate of quinoa, green vicetopus tentacles, and Vaxasaurian cycad. Gwendolyn passes the man a plate.

"Thanks, Gwendolyn."

"No problem."

Ben walks over to the pantry and gets out a bottle of pink moscato and two glasses from one of the cabinets.

"Want some Gwendolyn?"

"Yes, please."

Ben chuckles then pours the moscato into the glasses. He passes one of the drinks to Gwendolyn just as she was done setting her plate. The two went back to the great room to finish the rest of the movie undisturbed. After nearly two hours, the movie had ended.

"Well, what do you think of the movie so far?" asked Ben as he got up to stretch.

"Pretty good. Now we can wait for the next one to come out."

"Next one?"

"Oh yeah, they showed the trailer for it at the movie festival a couple of weeks. Heard it's gonna be great."

"Got any plans for tomorrow?" Ben asked.

"Sometimes I go to church on Sunday mornings. I do plan on going this week. After that, I got to do some grocery shopping and clean the house a little. Lucy is coming in tomorrow."

"Cousin Lucy? I forgot she was coming tomorrow. "What time does Lucy come in?"

"I think around 7 at night. Maybe a little later because she needs to check in with Grandpa Max at HQ."

Ben hadn't seen Lucy for a few years. He started reminiscing the fun he used to have with her. "Remember the pranks we used to pull on you when we were kids?"

Gwendolyn twitched an eye remembering the past pranks usually involving her shapeshifting. "Yeah. Good times", she said in what sounds like a half growl.

"I'll put the food away" Ben said to Gwendolyn as walked into the kitchen.

"Ben…"

"Don't worry about it", Ben said with a smile. "Besides, I might come to Church with you tomorrow. Can't remember the last time I went. Heck, maybe I can go through a whole sermon this time."

Gwendolyn stood as she watched Ben shifting things in fridge to make space for the left overs. Gwendolyn shrugs and begins to wash the dishes in the sink.

 **Next Morning…**

Ben is checking himself in the mirror in the hallway fixing his black tie before putting on a green vest then checks over his black pants and shoes. Gwendolyn comes out of her room while putting on her earrings. She had on a light blue dress with pinkish stripes on the sides and carried a black purse. Ben looks at the woman and says to the woman, "Don't you look beautiful today."

"I'm supposed to. It's church."

"But still…" Ben came up to her and smiles at the woman. "Let's get going. Other wise we'll miss the train." The Tennyson cousins walked out to the elevators.

After a half a block of walking from the subway, Ben and Gwendolyn soon arrive at the Catholic Church. As the pair got closer, people started to stare and talk. An African American man greeting guest at the entrance spots the duo walking over. "Gwendolyn. Good it is to see you."

"Nice to see you, too, Michael. How have you been?"

"God is good my dear. God is good." The greeter looks at Ben. He shakes his hand smiling. "And Benjamin, didn't expect to see a man like you here. It's been a while. "

"I know. Honestly, it's nice to be here." Ben looks at the crowd of people talking and looking at them. "What's with them?"

"Uh, hellllooo. The 'Heroes of Heroes' coming to church like any other mortal man. It's bound to generate a lot of talk", said Gwendolyn.

"Don't be a dweeb, Gwen", Ben said playfully. He hadn't called her that in years.

"That's Gwendolyn to you." Gwendolyn poked the man in the chest. Ben laughed at his cousin.

"Careful, you two. Someone might think there's something going on between you two. Is there something going on between you?" Micheal points out.

Both cousins immediately stopped their teasing. Their faces blushed as they stumbled on their words trying to deny Michael's comment. The cousins looked at the greeter smirking at their reaction. Knowing they have been beaten, they decided to continue their way into the church to find a seat.

An Afro-Latino man came up the podium and opened the Bible. He began, "Buenos mañana everyone, how are you all on this blessed Sunday?"

The crowd answers back in a waves of joy. "Today, we shall talk about _amor y matrimonio_ or love and marriage. Before we begin, let's ask our selves: what is love? Well, that is a good question. Love comes in many forms. We have love for our God and Savior, love our families, love for ourselves, for our neighbors, for our significant other, just to name a few.

Ben looks at Gwendolyn listening to the priest's words. The priest continues his sermon. "Love is patient, kind, gentle. It is not jealous of anyone or anything, it is not possessive. An certainly it does not know evil. The next question is what does it mean to love and be loved? Is love a feeling we get when we have companions? When God was finished creating the Earth, he said to Adam, "Man should not be alone." Every animal, big an small had a companion, had a match. Except for Adam. When God could not find a suitable match for him, he took one of Adam's ribs while he slept and from that rib he created another human being and called her woman for she came from man. And that woman was named…"

The crowd roar's the name of the mother of the human race, "Eve."

"Eve was her name. At that moment Adam and Eve fell in love with each other. When the serpent deceived the young man and woman into eating the forbidden fruit, Adam chose Eve over God. And even after banishment, he stayed with her, loved her, and had children with her. He gave up everything. He could of stayed in Eden and lived a perfect immortal life and let the woman suffer her mistakes, but his love for her was too great. To love someone means to you are willing to do anything, sacrifice anything for that person. He sacrificed Paradise for his wife. To love someone is to love another as if they were ourselves. Now, love between two people is a beautiful thing. Today we have people marrying and divorcing for the most ridiculous reasons. Often times, those reasons are selfish reasons, reasons to please one self and not about the other. In Ephesians 5:25-29, the Bible states, _"Husbands, love your wives, just as Christ also loved the church and gave Himself for her, that He might sanctify and cleanse her with the washing of water by the word, that He might present her to Himself a glorious church, not having spot or wrinkle or any such thing, but that she should be holy and without blemish. So husbands ought to love their own wives as their own bodies; he who loves his wife loves himself. For no one ever hated his own flesh, but nourishes and cherishes it, just as the Lord does the church."_ We must treat our mates as if they were ourselves. Did you know in many abuse cases, the abusers mistreats other because they don't love themselves? Because of this, they take out there anger, sorrows, frustrations on others. Well, how can you love someone if you can't even love yourself? This passage talks about loving your significant other as if they were you, as if they were your own flesh; treat them well. It does not matter what kind of relationship you have with your lover. Whether it be straight relationship or a gay or lesbian one. Gay and Lesbian, you say? Before we get into that detail, yes I support it. It's weird, but I support it, because in my opinion, it doesn't matter. I believe the only thing that matters is the for love God and each other. We focus to much on sexuality and marriage norms that we forget the most important thing: love for one another."

Ben smiles at the sermon the priest is giving the crowd. His words rang true. He looks back to Gwendolyn with her Bible open on her lap, listening to the priest's words. Ben brings his focus back to the man. Halfway through the service, Ben's cellphone starts to ring. He looks at the caller ID. A picture of Lucy from five years ago. Ben looks at Gwendolyn and whispers, "I gotta take this."

Gwendolyn nodded. Ben gets up from his seat and heads towards the hall. Once out of the main lobby, Ben answers his phone. "Hey, Lucy. What's up?"

"Ben? Is that you?" Lucy asked unsure if it was her too serious cousin.

"Who else?"

"Nah. It can't be you. You sound too…happy."

"Had a bit of an attitude adjustment. Enough about me, how are you?"

There was a pause in the other line as if the response and tone of voice didn't match the man's personality. "I'm great."

"You tone of voice says other wise."

"It's just that, the last time I spoke to you, you sounded different from now."

"Like I said, attitude adjustment."

" Okay. Hey, I have an special announcement to make when I arrive on Earth."

"What kind of announcement?"

"It's a surprise. Can you tell Gwendolyn when you see her? I've been trying calling her, but she wasn't answering her phone. I'm guess she's in church and she has her phone on vibrate. Do you know if she is in church?"

"She is. As a matter in fact, I'm in church with Gwendolyn."

"Wait, you…in Church."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, it's such a surprise."

"Didn't think that you had…"

"Time for church when I'm constantly looking for bad guys to catch. I've been getting that 'didn't think you had time for' crap since yesterday. Any ways, I know you'll be coming to Earth tonight. What time are you will you arrive?"

"My ship comes at 7 o' clock, but I have to stop by Terra HQ to check in with Max. Can you pass along the announcement message to Gwendolyn, please?"

"No prob. See you tonight."

"See you."

Ben ends the conversation. He walks back into the sanctuary and takes his seat. Ben and Gwendolyn looked at each other and smiled. They spent the rest of service listening to the sermon.

 **Azmuth Building, One hour later…**

The pair arrived home from church carrying bags of groceries. Gwendolyn begins to take off her earrings and says to Ben, "I'm going get undressed and then I'll start with the kitchen. After that, I'll see if I can get started with dinner."

"What is it you plan to make?"

"It's a Lenopan dish. Can't say it's name though."

"You know where Lucy's staying?"

"You said she could sleep with us in one of our spare rooms. I don't know if your going to pick her up or if she has a ride."

"Actually, I was going to just teleport her here. She asked if we can meet at HQ. Oh, by the way, Lucy said she has an announcement to make when she arrives." Ben said as he started undoing his vest and tie and headed to his room.

"What kind of announcement?"

"She said it was special. That's about as much I know." Ben came back out in wearing his house clothes. "I'll get started on the great room."

The Tennyson cousins spent the day cleaning the house. As Ben wiped down the tables and mirrors, he thought back to today's sermon. _To love someone means to you are willing to do anything, sacrifice anything for that person._ Yes, he always loved Gwendolyn, but she was his cousin, family, he was supposed to love her. He would lay down his life for her. He thinks back to the incident that happened five years ago and how he has changed. He begins to think about his relationship with his friends and family during that time. Notably, her. On occasions, when Gwendolyn was given assignments with high mortality rates, Ben would insist that he goes with her or volunteer to her place. There were times when he would ask his grandfather to give him the more dangerous missions. Half the time, Max would deny this and try to get him to relax. It often works.

The phone rang snapping Ben out of his thoughts. Gwendolyn picked up the phone and answered. "Hello? Lucy! I'm fine. Ben's with me. Yeah, he told me. Really? It's not another animal you brought from your home world, is it? What could I have possibly done to make it hate me? It tried to bite the moment we met. You promise? Yeah, we'll meet you there. See you."

Gwendolyn hung up. She could hear Ben laughing in the great room. Gwendolyn came into the great room looking at Ben unamused. Ben stopped laughing he looked at his cousin. "So…how is she doing?" He asked as he tries to give her an awkward smile.

"She's fine. She says she's not too far from Earth. They just entered our solar system." Gwendolyn looks at the clock. "Right now, it's 5 o' clock. I'll finish up with dinner. Then I'll get ready."

"I done here. I'll go get ready", Ben told the woman. Gwen went back to making dinner for the three of them.

 **Plumber HQ…**

Ben and Gwendolyn teleported into the base. They were met with two gray skinned frog-like aliens. One short, pudgy, and in a Plumbers uniform and the other tall, skinny, and dressed like a mechanic.

"Hey, Ben. Hello, Gwendolyn", greeter the shorter of the two.

"Driba, Bulkic. You two know where Grandpa Max is?" asked Ben.

"Probably in his quarters. He's got a couple of visitors", said the taller of the pair.

"Visitors? As in more than one?", asked Ben. The cousins knew it was only Lucy coming.

"Bulkic, you weren't supposed to tell these two", Driba scolded the taller one.

"About what?"

"The surprise, Bulkic."

"Which surprise? The ring or the…"

"Shut up, Bulkic! You spoiling it!" The shorter Galvan finally had it with the dumb genius friend's slip up.

"Okay, okay, never mind. Forget we asked." He and Gwendolyn walked away as the the Galvans continued to bicker.

The Tennyson cousins reach the door of the magister's living quarters. Gwendolyn knocked on the door of their grandfather's private quarters. The doors slid opened with an elderly man at the door.

"Grandpa Max!" Ben and Gwendolyn happily greeted in unison.

"Ben. Pumpkin", the magister greeted his grandchildren the door.

"Gwendolyn!" A blonde hair woman with purple eyes wears blue jeans and a pink shirt with a black star, black jacket and fingerless gloves ran up to the woman hugged her.

"Lucy! Long time, no see!"

"Cousin Lucy!" Ben greeted and hugged his alien cousin.

"Cousin Ben! You're…uh…"

"What?"

Lucy searched for the right words to describe his past behavior. She hadn't expected him to show affection. "Not so…bitter."

Ben raised his hands and put his head down as he chuckled. "Okay, I can handle the truth. Yes, I was bitter, but I'm a changed man, for the better." Ben hugs and kisses the woman on check. A man about his age with brown hair and goatee enters the living room and joins the four. Ben asks Lucy, "Who's this?"

Lucy introduced the man to Tennyson cousins, "Cousin Ben, cousin Gwendolyn. I would like you to meet Daniel Fennec."

"Ben 10,000, it's an honor to me you," the man said with a slight Scottish accent. He shakes Ben's hand and kisses Gwendolyn's hand. "You must be a lucky a woman."

Gwendolyn gave the man a confused looked. _Why did he say I was lucky?_ "Why do you the think so?"

"Your Benjamin's wife, are you? To be married to a man like him…"

"Whoa…wife?" Gwendolyn blushes at the man's some what complement. "Hold on there…"

"We are not married," Ben quickly denied.

"Daniel, these are my cousins I was telling you about."

"But Lucy told me you two were married each other."

"YOU WHAT?!" Shouted in unison as they glared at Lucy.

Lucy sighed at the man and explained, "I was joking. I was telling him about when we were younger and how you well you two used to work together. I said sometimes you guys acted like a married couple." Ben and Gwendolyn unwound as Lucy cleared up the whole misunderstanding. "Speaking of marriage, guess who's getting married?" Lucy took out her right hand. On her ring finger, was beautiful silver ring with amethyst gemstones. The pair looked at the ring in awe. Ben and Gwendolyn remembers Bulkic's words as they put two and two together. _Which surprise? The ring or the…_

Max walked in between his grandchildren and placed his hands on each of theirs shoulders. "Benjamin, Gwendolyn, meet you new second cousin-in-law."

Ben and Gwendolyn looked at each other not sure what to think. Daniel and Lenopan woman happily Eskimo kiss. Gwendolyn was first of the pair to say, "Congratulations."

"So, when is the wedding?" Ben asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Seven months", Daniel answered.

Lucy slide next to her fiancée and hugged his arm. "The reason why I came to Earth was to check out venues to hold our wedding ceremony. Isn't that right babe?"

"That's right, my pretty Sludgepuppy," Daniel agreed. The Lenopan and the human share a deep passionate kiss. Ben and Gwendolyn looked at the couple awkwardly.

 **Azmuth Building…**

After spending an hour at Plumbers HQ, four finally arrived at the top floor of the Azmuth Building.

Daniel whistle as he saw the cousins' home. He looks at the balcony overlooking the city. Daniel complemented, "Nice place you have here."

"Thanks", said Ben.

"I'll set up the table", Gwendolyn said.

"Let me help, Gwendolyn. Four hands are better than two", Lucy said as she shapeshifted into a tetramand. Lucy followed her second cousin into the kitchen leaving the males alone.

"I guess I'll show you to the spare room," Ben said picking up Lucy's bags. He then leads Daniel to the spare room they have.

As they walk through the hall, Daniel sees various pictures of Ben and Gwendolyn at different ages. He one picture that catches his eye was a picture of 10-year-old Ben and Gwendolyn with Max at Mount Rushmore. Just as Ben opens the door to the spare room Daniel asks the hero, "Is this you and Gwendolyn."

Ben looks back at the framed picture. He smiles at the memory of him, Gwendolyn, and Max visiting Mount Rushmore for the first time. "Yep. That was our first summer road trip with Grandpa Max. The summer I obtained the first omnitrix. That was a wild summer." _Amazing what twenty years can do to man._ Ben and Daniel enter the spare room and settle the luggage inside.

At the dinner table, Gwendolyn and Lucy had just finished setting out the meal Gwendolyn had prepared earlier. The men came into the dining room and took a seat. Daniel looked at the table of different spread of Lenopan and Terran foods set on the table. One of the dishes that interested him was a pan of dark purple spotted slugs over a bed of grass. "What is this?"

"Roasted geophagoslugs on sawgrass. A Lenopan delicacy", said Gwendolyn as she took a seat next to Ben as Lucy took a seat next to Daniel. The group started filling their plates with food.

Ben looked at the couple talking about their wedding. "Well Lucy, you and Daniel are certainly happy together. How does your family feel about this? Considering the fact that you would be the second person in your family to marry a human being."

Lucy took a second to think back to her family's reaction to Daniel's proposal. "At first, they were…how can I put it…not thrilled." Ben was not surprised. Even though his and Gwendolyn's second cousin, Joel, married the Lenopan, Camille, and Lucy became the first Lenopan Plumber, many Lenopans still felt that humans are inferior to other alien species and see them as more of wild animals needed to be "tamed". Lucy continued, "But after getting to know him and learn a little about human culture, they've started to accept him into the family, just a little. Though, they don't completely approve of our relationship. My parents are still trying to hook me up with other Lenopan males, but I'm sticking with Dani. I just hope that our wedding won't turn like Joel and cousin Camille's."

The Tennyson cousins gave a small smile to the couple. Even though Lucy got on Gwendolyn's nerve in the past, she was happy that she found her significant other. "And what about you Daniel? How you does your family feel?" asked Gwendolyn.

"Well, when they first met her, they were skeptical especially my mother. I mean thinking about. Your child is dating a person whose not even human. It's a new, but strange thing to them. We were always taught that all creatures pair with their own kind. Lion goes with lion, sheep with sheep, human with human, so this a new, strange thing. A little bit out of our comfort. 'Side, they always though if anyone was going to marry an alien, it'd be my little brother, Thomas. He was the most supportive. He was always into the not so average world. He's a work for National Geographic as xenosociogical journalist. He travels to different planets writing articles about the different alien cultures. He also wants to become an xenanthropologist later on. He loves anything exotic. Custom, objects, and people , especially women."

"When we first met, we really hit it off. He wanted to learn everything about the universe and all it's different alien cultures and sciences. He would always ask questions about my people. I never met a human who was so interested in our species. He's like the little brother to me. Reminds of my older brother when he was young. So curious about everything, sharing ideas and coming up with theories. Hopefully, they will get along when wedding day comes", said Lucy.

Daniel looks back at the Tennyson cousins and asks. "Well, what about you two?"

"Huh?" Ben asked as he and Gwendolyn gave a confused look. It was their turn to tell them about their relationship.

"How did you two end up together?" Daniel clarified the question.

"We told you we're not married", Ben said.

"No, I mean as a team."

"Well, as you know, when I first found the omnitrix, we were 10. School was out for the summer and it was going to be our first cross country road trip. Well, originally it was supposed to be just me and Grandpa Max. Gwendolyn had other plans, but her parents thought it would be better for her and I to spend time together and learn to get along. Sure did work, just not the way anyone excepted", Ben explained.

"Wait, wasn't Max a magister?"asked Daniel.

"Not yet. He was retired at the time. Ben finding the omnitrix was the reason why he came out of retirement. In fact, the omnitrix was originally sent to Max, but since we're his grandkids, the pod that carrying it landed near Ben", Gwendolyn said before continuing to eat.

"Must had been a lucky lad? Against all odds, the omnitrix could of landed anywhere, anyone could of obtained it, but it was you."

"Luck had nothing to do with it. A old friend of my grandfather's was transporting the omnitrix to Earth to give it to him. Unfortunately, Vilgax got wind of the news and attacked her ship. She sent the omnitrix to Earth in a last ditch effort to send it Max", said Ben.

"How was she so sure Max would receive the omnitrix?" asked Lucy.

"Part of it was the transport pod. The pod had a DNA tracker in it. Since my grandfather's DNA placed into the tracker, it used the data to track him. According to her, once the pod was close enough, it detected my grandfather's DNA in me. In turn, the pod landed near me. The omnitrix had a DNA tracker of it's own. It would attach itself to any life form with that specific DNA signature."

"So wait. If it had Max DNA signature, why did it land near you?" Daniel was intrigued by Ben's back story.

"Remember, I'm Max's grandson, so I have part of his DNA. Because my DNA was a close enough match, the omnitrix mistook me for him and ended up attaching itself to my wrist. Only Max and people directly related to him signature could wield the omnitrix."

"But, Gwendolyn is Max's granddaughter. So, you or Gwendolyn could have obtained the omnitrix" asked Lucy.

"True. So could my brother, his kids, my uncle, my father, and of his descendants", said Gwendolyn.

"Well, I be damned", was all Daniel could say. He tried to soak in every bit of information the Tennyson cousins told them. Ben thinks this is the first time he told anyone outside his immediate family.

"Yeah. Because of that, we had one hell of a summer. When aliens and villains attacked, or the world needed saving, we had each other's back no matter what. Of course we had some help from our many allies. Since then we became each other's favorite cousin", Gwendolyn said looking at Ben.

"Greatest alien fighting duo in the universe, baby!" Ben shouted as he drew Gwendolyn closer to him. Gwendolyn laughed at her cousin's cheerful behavior.

"After hearing all the stories of your heroism, the universe couldn't be in much better hands. Anyone would expect your children to do the same", said Daniel.

Ben and Gwendolyn faces blushed at Daniel's comment. "Children?!" Both shouted in unison.

"Have you two ever considered having kids?"

"Well, uh no. Between the Plumbers and saving the world/universe from certain doom, we haven't given it any thought." Now that the idea came up, Ben started to wonder if he would want kids.

"Imagine them having a baby together. Oohh, it would so cute", said Lucy as she and her fiancée laughed. Ben and Gwendolyn started to laughed along awkwardly at the idea of them having a baby.

 **Later Night, After Dinner…**

Dinner had gone well for the four. Daniel liked the Lenopan cuisine Gwendolyn had made and Daniel and Lucy shared the story of how they met.

Everyone was in bed and asleep, except for Ben. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Seeing Lucy and Daniel happy together made him wake up to a sudden realization. Almost everyone he knew, all his friends and family members were already married and had families of their own. Even his second cousin Clyde, manage to married a gorgeous woman and has two kids. The only person he knew that was not living such a life was Gwendolyn and possibly Kevin E. Levin.

Ben always wanted to settle down some day. One of his goals in life was to have a wife and a family of his own. He doesn't know why. Something about it felt right. Was it his instinctual programming telling my him he needed to find a mate and breed? No, there was something else, something more to it.

Unable to sleep, Ben got up and went to the kitchen. He opens the cabinet and grabs a cup of water. Just as Ben closes the cabinet door, he finds Gwendolyn in her night gown leaning on the door way. "Can't sleep?" she asked.

"Yeah, but it's nothing really." Ben knew he was lying to himself.

Gwendolyn examined her cousin's face. He tried to hide his face the best he could. He didn't want Gwendolyn to worry about him. His behavior did the opposite. She knew this kind of behavior meant something was bothering him. She places a hand on his shoulder and asks, "What's wrong, Ben?"

Ben turned his head to his female cousin and gave a small smile."Nothing Gwendolyn. Just having trouble sleeping, honest."

Gwendolyn looks at his face further examining it. She sees one of his eyes twitching. She says to him, "Your eye says another."

Ben sighs and drops his façade. Gwendolyn was right, there was something eating him up inside."Gwendolyn. Have you ever thought about the future? Your future?"

"Like?"

"Like, where do we see yourself in who knows how long? Do you see yourself getting married, having kids? Y'know, settling down."

"I have, but I just didn't find the right person to do it with. Why do you ask?" Ben looks away again. Now Gwendolyn was really worried. "Does this have to do with dinner earlier?"

"I just got me thinking. I'm 30 years old, everyone I know have a spouse, a kid of their own. It's just…"

"I bet your time will come. Maybe your situation is just like mine, you just need to find the right person. Look at me. I'm the same age and I haven't settled down just yet."

"You had Kevin."

"Yeah, but it turns out, he wasn't that person. We were good at first, but we started to see things differently, had different goals. And then, we had a falling out. Is it that the same reason with you and Julie? What about Kai? Or Ester?" Ben thought back to his previous relationships. They were good at first, but things started to change. Gwendolyn decided to steer the conversation in a different direction, one not focused on them. "You know, Ken and Roxanne are going to have another baby."

Ben looked up at Gwendolyn. Gwendolyn smiled at her cousin. "You heard me right. Ken and Roxy are going to another kid and lil' Shannon is going to have a sibling."

Ben looked at Gwendolyn and smiled. "That's great. Good for them. Does anyone else know?"

"Not at the moment. I was the first one they told. They wanted to tell both of us, but you were with Shannon and they didn't want to disrupt yours and Shannon's bonding time. Plus the fact that girl doesn't know she's going to have a brother or sister. Yet."

Ben and Gwendolyn shared a laughed. The cousins stared at each other in their matching emerald green eyes as if in some kind of trance. Ben held Gwendolyn's hand in his own. The two felt leaned closer to each other.

Ben's omnitrix communicator rang snapping the cousins back into reality. The only time it rang was when there was trouble. _What could be going on at this time of night_? Ben answered the omnitrix. "Ben 10K, here. What's the trouble?"

"Ben!" a frantic female voice shouted on the other end of the call.

"Shar? Is that you? What's wrong? Where's Rook? Is everything okay at home?"

"No, it is terrible. There was an attempt and Rook was badly injured."

"WHAT?!"

 **To be continued…**

 **-Green vicetopus- another species of vicetopus, but unlike their predatory red cousins, are herbivores with their diet similar to macaws(parrots).**

 **-Gwendolyn in the flashbacks will be called Gwen to differentiate between the future and past self. The only time her past self will be called Gwendolyn is in the speaking roles.**


	4. Abandoned?

I'm sure you all are wondering "What to Xxforget-me-not6xX. Why did I abandon this wonderful story?" Guess what? I didn't. That's right, I'm back and I'm ready to get kick story out of hiatus as part of my end of 2018 plans. This holiday season, I'm bringing you the gift of Eyes Wide Open. I already have a couple of other chapters in the making, so sit tight. My Christmas gift to you. There will be more to come in 2019, so sit tight and enjoy the liveliest time of the year. Oh, and Happy Holidays from Xxforget-me-not6xX, now 3Triadac.


	5. Chapter 4: Revonnah

**_Winter is finally here and so is the next chapter. Eyes Wide Open continues. Dive right on in._**

 ** _"_ TTT _"-Alien Language_**

 ** _TTT-Thoughts_**

 **Ch. 4: Revonnah**

"WHAT?!" Ben and Gwendolyn shouted in unison at the news of their friend.

"How? What happened?" Ben looked at his device as his mind tried to comprehend was happening.

Ben's omnitrix communicator goes off again. "Hold on, Shar. I got another call coming through. Most likely Grandpa Max." Ben answers the second call. "Yeah, Grandpa?"

"Good, you're awake."

"Both of us are", Gwendolyn called out.

"Listen, there's trouble on…"

"Revonnah?"

"How did you know?"

"I just spoke to Shar."

"No doubt she has told you about Rook. I need you two to come in early. There will be a briefing on the latest attack."

"See you there." Ben got off the line with Max and continued his conversation with Shar. "Shar, don't worry. Everything is going to be okay. We're going to get to the bottom of this. Right now, you need to calm down. Tell Rayona and the family to do the same."

Ben cuts off the communicator and sighs. Gwendolyn looked at her male cousin with a worried look on her face. Ben looked at woman and said, "I guess we know what we're doing tomorrow."

 **Next Morning, Plumber HQ…**

Ben, Gwendolyn, and Max were at Plumber Headquarters with several other Plumbers watching a intergalactic news report on the attack. They showed scenes of various aliens running being carried out by paramedics and guardsmen. Plumbers were trying to herd curious civilians and reporters from entering the building. Sirens were blaring and screams could be heard as lieutenants shouted commands to other guardsmen.

"Pause the monitor", Max commanded one of his subordinates at the monitor controls. The magister looks at his Plumbers and begins to speak. "As you know, last night, we got a call from Revonnah. One of our own, Rook Blonko, was injured during a attack by 12 cloaked figures. According the report, the royal family was hosting a traditional celebration at the Akai Garden Palace for Emperor's retirement. Half way through the celebration, that's when the attack happened."

"How was Magister Rook injured?" Asked an anthromorphic pheasant alien.

"He shielded the prince from an explosive device. But his injuries are not from the explosion, but rather from the debris dispersed by the explosion. Magister Rook was sent to surgery earlier. They analyed pieces of the debris removed from the body. They believe the explosive device some kind of shrapnel grenade, but an usual one."

"Is there any particular reason for this attack?" asked a Porcisapien.

"We believe this was an assassination attempt. It is common for new incoming leaders to face opposition from their people for various reasons. Many of the guests at this gathering were planetary leaders, politicians local and foreign, and various other important figures. The most likely target would be the prince. As you know, the prince, he is supposed to ascend to the throne in the next 4 days. However, being that this many high profile persons were present, he may or may not be the only target as the have the people they are after."

"Does anyone know who they are or what they look like?" asked Ben.

"The assassins are believed to be Revonnahganders based on the descriptions given. However, they had cloaks and masks, so there are no particular descriptions that could help us identify any of the individuals." Max looked at Ben and Gwendolyn. "Benjamin, Gwendolyn, you two will be sent to Revonnah to help out in the investigation and find whoever is behind this and why." His grandchildren nodded. Max looks back to the rest of the Plumbers. "Rest of you, keep communications open in case anything else comes up. Dismiss."

The Plumbers left to do their assigned tasks except Ben. The old Plumber noticed that his grandson had not left. He walks over to the man and asks, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Grandpa. I'm fine", Ben answered as he walked towards the door.

"Ben", Max called his grandson. Ben stopped at the door. He looks back at Max. "Look, I know your worried about Rook…"

"Rook is a strong guy. He'll pull through, I know he can. It's his sister I'm worried about."

"Just stay focused on the mission. Tell Rook Shar to do the same. Given that she and Rook are close, she could take this personally. Who knows how it could effect her as a Plumber." Max knew the Rook siblings as well as his own grandchildren.

"Will do, Grandpa."

"And Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Be safe."

Ben nodded as a sign of understanding. He soon joins Gwendolyn to the spacecraft hangars. "What took you?"

"Had a chat with Grandpa Max. Ready to head out?"

"Been ready."

 **Byakohu System**

A Plumber ship flies towards to a deep blue planet. The ship enters the planets atmosphere and flies over at city. In the middle of the city was a palace almost resembling the Forbidden City. The heroes soon reach the Plumbers Revonnah HQ on the west side of the city.

As the pair exits the ship, they are greeted by a pair of female Revonnahganders on the far end of the hanger. Shar had bandages on her arm, leg, and face.

"Ben. Gwendolyn", Rayona called their names.

"Rayona, Rook Shar, good to see you two." Gwendolyn greeted the females. "How are you two holding up?"

Shar looked down trying to hide tears in her eyes. "Not well. I am worried for Blonko. He was hurt very badly."

"And the family?" Ben asked.

"We are all worried for him. Shar and Ben are taking it the hardest." Rayona looks at her sister-in-law with a sad face. She knew Rook meant a lot to Shar.

"Let's go see how he's doing", Ben suggested.

 **Infirmary…**

The four walks the halls of the Plumbers infirmary. There, rest of the Rook family were waiting outside a room. Rook Da held his wife close for she was crying for her eldest child's well-being. She, like her husband, was a strong Revonnahgander female who normally had great control of her emotions. But, not to show any amount of sadness for your child's well being would make a them seem cold-hearted. Rook's other sisters sat on the side fearing if they would never be able speak to their brother again. Ben's heart sank at the scene. In the midst of sadness, he noticed that there was one person missing.

"Where's Rook Ben?" Ben asked the two female Revonnahganders.

"In the training room. He was incredibly upset with the news of Blonko."

The door opens. The group turns to see an young, jade-haired, serpent-like alien come out of the the room. He looked at the family and noticed the Tennyson cousins. "Ben 10,000, Agent Gwendolyn. Magister Tennyson told me you would be here. I'm Dr. Serpe Asklep. The topic medic at this Plumbers Headquarters."

"Pleasure to meet you, doctor. Is Rook going to be okay, doctor?"

"Magister Rook Blonko has been injured quite badly considering the fact he was the closest to the grenade. He needed to undergo major surgery to removed the taydenite shards from his body and to repair vital organs. He should be able to pull through and make a full recovery. For now, he needs time to rest and recuperate."

"Can we see him?" Asked Rook Shar worried about the state her brother is in.

The doctor nods, then moves to the side.

Ben, Gwendolyn, and the two female Revonnahganders enters Rook's room. The humans saw shocked to see Rook covered in bloody bandages. All over his body, he adored stitches that closed his lacerations made from pieces of debris that had been stuck into his very being. He had I.V. and blood transfusion tubes going to his body, and was breathing on a respirator. Rayona started to cry at the sight of her wounded husband. Shar hugged her sister-in-law to comfort her.

Ben and Gwendolyn looked at Shar and Rayona. Ben's heart sank for his injured friend. He looks over to Gwendolyn wondering if she would do the same if that was him in that bed. An idea light up in his head. He turns to cousin and asks, "Gwendolyn can you use one of your spells to heal him?"

"I could. But he's in very bad shape. The spell won't heal him completely, but it might speed up the healing process."

"Do it." Everybody turned to Shar with a single tear stain on her face and her left hand was clenched as tightly as her teeth. She demands, "Do it! He might not heal completely, but it's better than to having him suffer for who knows how long."

Ben looks at Gwendolyn. The human female nods and turns her attention to the bedridden Rook. She takes a deep breath then closes her eyes. She begins speaking an incantation in a foreign tongue. She opens her eyes, her green irises and whites of her eyes were fully replaced with glowing fuchsia light. Gwendolyn continues to speak the incarnation as two energy bubbles form around her hands. From the energy bubbles, streams of mana snake their way to Rook and cover his body in fuchsia mana.

Behind her, Ben, Rayona, and Shar observes Rook's body as he began to heal. Much of the lacerations and stitches from previous surgeries have healed. As soon as Gwendolyn finished performing the spell, she found herself about to collapse due to the amount of energy it took to heal him. Ben ran to Gwendolyn and caught her just before she could fall to the floor.

"Gwendolyn", Ben said under his breath. He held on to her using his strength to keep her up.

"I'm okay. Thanks Ben," Gwendolyn said in a soft, tired voice. Ben sighed in relief and smiled.

"Go sit down. That spell took a lot out of you."

Normally, Gwendolyn would tell try to fight back and say act like she was fine. However, she knew using this amount of energy for a powerful healing spell could lead to dire consequences. With only a little strength left, sh decided not to fight her cousin. With Ben supporting her one side, Gwendolyn walked to a chair near a window and sat down.

"Well?" Rayona asked the human woman in a concerned voice.

Gwendolyn took a deep breath and few seconds to clear her head. She told the females, "He's a hell of a lot better now than he was hours ago."

The four heard groaning come from behind. Rook started to open his eyes, his pupils slow to respond to light. He turns his head and stares at his visitors as he allows for his eyes to adjust. His vision is blurred, but clears after some time. He is finally able to see his wife, sister, "Shar? Rayona?" He looks at his surroundings again and saw, much to his surprise, the Tennyson cousins. "Ben? Gwendolyn?"

"Rook", Shar calls her older brother's name.

"Blonko!" Rayona shouts his name and rushes to her husband's side. The male Revonnahgander tries to roll on his side, but grunts loudly as his body was still in pain.

"Slow down. You took quite a hit", Ben said as he walked over to his friend.

"What happened, where am I?" asked Rook as he laid back down.

Shar explains to her brother, "Your back at the infirmary. You were badly damaged by a teadenite grenade trying to protect Basc and I. Gwendolyn used a healing spell on you." Rook looked at Gwendolyn sitting on the chair exhausted looking as though she was falling asleep.

Rook holds his wife's hands and gives her a small smile happy that he will be able to see another day. He turns to his human friend and says tiredly, "Thank you, both of you. Not to sound ungrateful, but what are you and Gwendolyn doing here?"

"Max sent Gwendolyn and I as soon as we got the news. He wanted us to investigate the attack and bring in who ever did this", Ben explained.

Rook tries to sit up and calls his friend's name, "Ben...ahhh." He hisses in pain.

"Don't push yourself Rook. You need to rest," Rayona told her husband in a soft tone. Rook layed back down and relaxed. Rayona held his hand and smiled. Rook turn to his wife and asks, "Where's my son?"

"Here's outside with the rest of the family?"

"Everyone is here?"

"Of course we are," Rayona kisses Rook. She then asks, "Would you like to see your son?"

"I would love that," was all Rook could say. Rayona walked out of the room to retrieve their son.

Ben turns his attention to Gwendolyn still exhausted. He walks back over to his cousin. He examines the woman. Breathing appeared to be a little slow with deep breathes. He looks at her face; she appeared to be sleeping. He waves his hand in front of her face and says her name, "Gwendolyn?"

"Hm?" She opens her eyes and tries to turn her head to Ben. He could see the tiredness in her eyes. It look liked the spell drained a lot more energy out of her than he thought. He asks her in a soft tone, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Just tired," Gwendolyn answers slowly. She puts a hand on her head. Ben notices his female cousin's sluggish movements.

He gave his cousin a worried look. Even as a quarter Anodite, she still had limits. Human limits. "You need to rest. Build your strength back."

"We can take her to the temporary living quarters. She can rest there for a while," Shar suggested.

"That would be a good idea," Gwendolyn answered tiredly. Shar got up and went outside leaving Ben and Gwendolyn with Rook. Ben looks back at Gwendolyn to see her falling asleep again. He decides to sit and wait.

Rayona returns holding hers and Rook's young son. Behind her, Rook's parents stood by the door to see their eldest child awake and in much better shape than before. Rook Da and Bralla slowly entered the room and walked towards their son.

"Oh, Blonko. My son," Bralla says softly as she gently ran a hand on the side of his face as if she was touching glass. A single tear of happiness ran down her face glad to see Rook's condition had changed for the better.

"I am fine, mother."

Rook's parents looked at the human pair sitting on the chair. Da smiles and says, "Thank you. Both of you."

"Actually, it was Gwendolyn. She's the one who casts the healing spell," said Ben being modest. However, as modest as he was being, it was the truth; Gwendolyn was the one who healed him.

"Ben, Gwendolyn." Shar came back in with a fellow Plumber. "They have your living quarters ready. We can take you guys right now."

Ben nod at the female Plumber. He gently shakes Gwendolyn awake. "Ben?"

"They have a room for you. We're going to take you there to rest. So just relax." Ben picked up the woman bridal style and walked out the door.

Moments later, Ben had laid Gwendolyn to bed. Ben watches as the woman sleeps as he slowly and quietly makes his way to the door. Ben finally exits the living quarters and is met up with Shar.

"Is everything okay Ben?", Shar asked.

"I'm fine, Shar. Glad to see everyone is fine. Speaking of everyone, one person I haven't seen yet is Rook Ben? Where is he anyway?"

Shar chuckles. "Follow me." The female Revonnahgander lead the Ben down the halls to the training room.

 **Training Room…**

Two Revonnahgander males are sparring. One a splitting image of Rook when he was younger, except he had a couple of earrings on his right ear. The other had a similar build, but more muscular. He had 4 black markings on his white face, a long, black untamed mane, and two bottom canines pointing out of his mouth. Around his neck was a necklace with smilodon-like gold pendant with six sharp teeth on either side of the pendant.

Ben and Shar enter the training room. The two Revonnahganders looked at their direction and ceased their sparring. "Shar...and...Ben?" The first male was surprised to see the hero in their presence.

"Little brother", Shar said to the younger.

"How's it goin' Ben", Ben greeted the Revonnahgander named after him.

Rook Ben looked a the human male. He went over and shook his hand, "I am holding up. It has been a while."

"Agreed."

"Cousin Shar", the second male called Shar's name. He looks to the alien next to her.

"Ben, I like to introduce you to my cousin, Basc. Heir to the Revonnahgander throne."

"Your majesty", Ben greeted as he bowed to the prince in respect.

"Until I ascend the throne, you can call me Basc", the prince said as he observed Ben. "So, this is the great hero my cousin named himself after. Then again, my cousin always had an interesting tastes."

"So, Basc, I'm curious to know how are you related to the Rook family?"

"Well, my grandmother and Rook Da's mother were sisters. My grandmother was the eldest of three siblings therefore, became empress and while Da's mother was the youngest. My father and Da are their sons which makes them cousins."

"Since Rook, Shar, and Ben are Da's kids and your the Emperor's son, this makes you guys…"

"Second cousins," Shar finished.

"To think your family is related to royalty. Speaking of family, I have some good news. Rook is doing much better now."

"Already? Didn't he just get out of intense surgery?" Rook Ben asked.

"Yes, but Gwendolyn used a healing spell on him."

"Agent Gwendolyn is here? And she healed Blonko?" Rook Ben slowly smiled at the news of his older brother. He didn't know what to say.

"The thing is, he's not completely healed, he's doing much better than before."

"I don't know thank you, Ben."

"Thank Gwendolyn. She's the one who healed him."

"Where is this Gwendolyn? I would like to thank her," said Basc.

"Resting. The spell took a bit out of mana from her. Like to stay and chat, but I need to get on with this mission." Ben started to walk away.

"I am coming with you", said Basc.

"What?!" Rook Ben, Ben, and Shar look at the prince.

"I said am coming along."

"No way, Basc", Ben said. "I mean, with all do respect your majesty, this is just too dangerous."

"I understand your concern, but I can hold my own. I have been touring around Revonnah and other planets with a team of warriors for the past few years. I have experience in dealing with people like this. And as a guardian, I make sure that the people are safe from harm including family."

"Guardian, but aren't you a prince?"

"He is. It is just the last seven years, he has been traveling from planet to another as a _guerrestralla_."

"A what?"

A _guerrestralla_. In recent years, Revonnahganders studying revonnah kai have taken up an interest in learning other martial arts on other worlds. When they return, they bring with them knowledge of other worlds and cultures to Revonnah which they teach to others."

"What does that have to do with being a prince?"

"It is a tradition that young princes and princesses to travel Revonnah to expand their knowledge and experience of ruling a planet outside the palace. The family hopes by having heirs better understand the needs of their people, they could in turn become better leaders. I just chose to travel the as a guerrestralla. I'm the first royal Revonnahgander heir take his education to other planets", Basc informed. "Now that my father has decided to step down, I returned to take the throne. Besides, as a guerrestralla, we have a code to protect and teach others."

"I guess I can't stop you. But I still don't think we should let Basc tag along."

Basc rushes Ben. Rook Ben and Shar as Basc and Ben fight. Moments later, Ben is on his belly with Basc's heel on his back and his omnitrix arm being twisted. He hisses in in agony. "You were saying?"

Ben rasps in defeat,"Alright, you can come." Basc releases his arm. Ben stand ups and rolls his shoulder. "Jesus. Ay.

"Are you okay Ben?" asked Rook Ben.

"I'm fine. Let's...let's just go."

"I stay behind. Contact me if you need you need anything."

"Will do."

Ben, Shar, and Basc walked through the living quarters hallways. Ben stopped at Gwendolyn's living quarters.

"Why are you stopping? Is something wrong?" Asked Rook Ben.

"No. Gotta check on something real quick. I'll catch up to you guys."

Ben entered the room code and saw Gwendolyn laying down on the bed. "Hey cous."

Gwendolyn looks up from the bed still tired and sluggish. "Hope I'm not disturbing you."

"No, I wasn't fully asleep."

Ben sat on the edge of the bed. "How you feeling?"

"A little better, It's going to take me awhile to get my strength back," Gwendolyn turns onto her side and tries to sit up.

Ben stops her. "Don't push yourself. Save your energy. In the meantime, me, Shar and Basc are going to take a look around the palace."

"Shar and who?"

"Basc. The Emperor's son, heir to the throne, oh, and apparently a former travelling warrior."

"And you're taking him with you? Isn't he an already big enough target?"

"That's what we all said. Then again, this is Rook's cousin we're talking about. Some of them in that family are…how can I put it…not necessarily stubborn, but a challenge to persuade."

"I get it", Gwendolyn says as yawns.

"You rest up. I'll let you know how things go."

Ben nuzzles Gwendolyn on the forehead before quietly walking over to the door. He exits the room as Gwendolyn falls asleep.

Just as he walks out the quarters, her hears two people arguing coming further down the hall. He swore he could hear Basc's voice. Ben runs over to see what was happening.

"There is no way I am allowing my son to leave the safety of the Plumbers to do what? Get himself killed? You have nearly died yesterday."

"As well as the other 100 times while travelling Revonnah and a few other planets", the prince shot back.

"But this is different. You are no longer some nomadic sword wielder. You are the heir to the throne and you are just days away of becoming ruler of Revonnah. What if something happens to you? What will we do then?"

Basc remained silent at Iro's question. The prince clenched his fist and looked at his father, He said to him, "I am aware of the situation, father, but this needs to be dealt with. True, my time to rule may be almost here, but until then. I am still a Seeker."

"What's going on?" Ben asked he caught up to the group. In front of Shar and Basc, two older Revonnahganders stood with angry faces.

"It is my parents. They do not want me to go with you and cousin Shar."

Ben looks at the two Revonnahganders. "Parents? Then you're…"

"Emperor Iro and Empress Miko: current rulers of Revonnah." The Emperor and Empress look at their son.

"Until Basc takes the throne", the Empress added. "Which is why we can't have you going outside at this time. Why not let the Plumbers handle this. You need to focus on preparing for your coronation."

Mikoto looks over to Ben as he watched the royal family argue. She calls to the man in a stern voice,"and YOU!" Ben looks at the disgruntled Empress as she walks over to him, "Why did you not try to talk him out of it?"

"I did. But your son's a little...hard to...persuade?"

"I will not allow it!" Iro yelled letting everyone in the building of his anger.

"I will be fine father", Basco tried to reassure his father, but the Emperor was not one bit convinced by his son's words.

The Emperor tries one final attempt. "Basc, as your father and Emperor, I order you to stay here."

"I am afraid I will have to disobey that order. If you are to punish me,so be it."

Iro narrowed his eyes. How can a young Revonnahgander be so stubborn? Mikoto sighed, "Well, you cannot say he is not your son."

"Iro. Emperor, your majesty", Ben addressed the emperor. The family looked at the human male waiting to hear what he had to say. "If it makes you feel more comfortable, I will be with Basc the entire time and so will Shar. The palace is will be crawling with Plumbers and guardsmen there. If anybody suspicious is reported nearby, we'll be the first to hear it. Besides headquarters, the palace is probably the next safest place he will be. Don't you agree?"

Iro thought about Ben's suggestion, although he was very unsure of the idea. He's obviously was not going to listen to him. He then sighed and said, "Fine. But if anything happens to him, I am holding you responsible. And if he dies on your watch, your arm is mine. Understand?"

"Sounds fair", said the prince. "Ben?"

"Understood" Ben said. _What the hell did I get myself into?_

With the agreement settled, the group left for the palace.

 **Aoi Garden Palace…**

Ben, Basc, and Shar arrived at palace. The entrance to the palace was closed off. Plumbers were investigating the build. Ben entered inside. The entire place was a mess. Tables and chairs were either toppled or broken. Shards of glass and painted porcelain were scattered throughout the floor. At the far end, the thrones for the Emperor and Empress ruined. Broken and scorched by blaster shot with alien shurikens stuck in cushions and stone.

"You guys did quite a number to this place", Ben commented.

"Most of that damage was done the Assassins."

"Tell what happened here?"

"My family was throwing a traditional celebration for my father's retirement. They wanted me to meet political figures and other important people that I would be working with in the future", Basc said as he looked around throne room.

"Not to mention a certain girl", Shar added.

"Shar", Basc glared at Shar as she smirked over Basc's reaction.

"Girl?"

"It is nothing. Just a girl my family picked out for me to marry and bare an heir. Anyways, things were going well until they came.

"The assassins."

Basc nodded. "The lights shut off for a moment. When they came back on, there were with blasters. They started shooting at everyone. We called Plumbers HQ and had evacuated everyone inside. Then one of them threw an tayden grenade. Unfortunately, Rook was the closest the grenade."

Two Revonnahgander guards, a male and a female, walked into the courtroom. The male guard happily greeted Ben, "Ben 10,000. I am Captain Shai of the Imperial Guard. It is an honor to meet you."

"Thank you, Captain Shai. I need to ask you a few questions. Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary, apart from the festivities."

"We found a few of my guardsmen knocked unconscious after the attack. We asked what happened, but they can not remember what happened. All they remember is that having a little drink and blacking out."

"What did they drink?"

"They said they had a cold olgia tea. It is usually given to the royal guards to help them stay awake and alert while on duty. They said the tea did not smell or taste any different from all the other times they had it."

"Do they know who gave them the drink?" Rook Shar asked.

"Not really. They said it was one of the female servants. We gathered all the female servants working that night and had lined them up. They did not recognize any of them."

"So, whoever gave them the tea was not part of the staff. They must have been working with the assassins", Shar concluded.

"Possibly."

From the shadows, mysterious figures watch the group as the looked searched the courtroom sign anything that can who they were or why they were here. One of the guards-women finds a silver medallion under a broken porcelain vase. "Captain. I found something."

"What is it Aseri?" Shai asked as she walked over to the guards-woman. She presents the medallion to Shai. Shai picks up the medallion and examines it.

"Have you seen anything like this before?" Aseri asked Shai.

"Looks familiar. But I can't place my finger one it."

"We can take it back to headquarters and see what it is", said Ben.

"No need. The royal archivist will examine this medallion."

"With all due respect, Captain, but the Plumbers will have a better chance at finding out what the medallion is and the significance to the assassins", said Shar. Shai's grip on the medallion tightens as Shar made the suggestion. Ben looked at the male's hand.

 _"_ And with all due respect officer, the royal archivist and guard have handle situations like this for nearly hundreds of..."

"Aseri." The guards-woman looks at Shai. "It is okay. Let Plumbers do their job."

Just as Shai was about the hand over the medallion to Ben, a cloaked shadow releases a few small pellets from the top level of the courtroom. The pellets drops in front of the group. They heard a the little metallic balls hit the ground. On instinct they looked at the pellets in curiosity. "WHAT THE…"

One of the cloaked persons presses a button. The pellets explode releasing a massive cloud of smoke.

The everyone in the room coughed. Shar called out to the other. "Ben! *cough* Basc! *cough, cough* "Aseri! Shai! Where are you?"

Two masked Revonnahganders jump down behind Aseri and Shai as they coughed. The two figures knocks out the guardsmen. Shai drops the medallion. One of the assailants, grabs the medallion from the floor. They flee the scene unnoticed.

"I'm coming," Ben calls outs to the pair. One of the figures aims a small blow dart at Ben, then blows. The needle flies into the male's shoulder. Ben yelps as he is stuck by the needle. Everything suddenly started to become blurry. He couldn't see anything at all but formless shapes. "Guys? Basc! Shar! Where are you?"

"Over here!" Basc called out. Ben tries to listen but to no avail.

"Where? I...I can't see. I think I'm going blind!"

"I don't know know what gas is this, but must have a different effect on humans." Shar concluded. "Ben, turn into one of you aliens, quick!" Ben turns the dial on the omnitrix, but all he could see was just blurry blobs. "Great. Let's just go with YOU!" Ben hits the dial. His stature grows, black and yellow fur grow a from his body turning him into a anthropomorphic ape. Ben looks at his hands to see what he has become. His vision was still blurred, but, he could see he had yellow fur and black fur and could feel electricity flowing through his being.

"Shocksquatch, eh?"

From the second floor, a group of cloaked and masked Revonnahganders jump down surrounding the three. As the smoke cleared out, Shar and Basc could see the cloaked persons with weapons drawn, ready to fight. They see Aseri's and Shai's bodies on the ground. Basc drew an a small object that quickly transformed into an alien bo staff. "What's going on?" Shocksquatch asked confused as what is happening as he sees only shapeless forms all around him.

"Were surrounded!" Basc shouted. Everyone went into a defensive stance.

A Revonnahgander with a mechanical prosthetic arm leapt down in middle of the crowd. He commands his people in his native Revonnah tongue, "Kill them all!"

"What did he say? I don't speak Revonnah", Shocksquatch asked.

"Ben, can you still fight?" Basc asked the alien ape.

"Of course I can. I hope."

The group ran into the trio with weapons ready. Shocksquatch charged his fists, ready to fight. "I can take you all on, sight or no sight." Shocksquatch fired lightning bolts from his hands. They all dodged his attacks. Unfortunately, Shocksquatch started to cause more damage to the area. One of the bolts struck the Emperor's throne. He Was hitting everything else, but his targets. Rubble started to fall where Shar and Basc were fighting. Luckily, all the Revonnahganders dodged the falling debris.

"Ben! You fighting blind is causing more harm than good."

"I guess it's time for me to make the switch, eh?" Shocksquatch activates his omnitrix. The alien soon turn into an orange canine ape hybrid with a long tail and gills on his neck. _"Wildmutt? Perfect."_ Wildmutt roars at the attackers. One of the assassins runs towards Wildmutt from behind with a spear ready to pierce.

Basc sees the incoming attacker and warns Ben. "Wildmutt, 6 o'clock!"

Wildmutt catches his opponent's scent. He leaps into the air dodging his attack. Ben lands behind him and kicks him from behind causing his opponent to fly into three others that were attacking Basc, knocking them out. "Thanks, Ben."

Ben nods. He catches the scent of Shar and another group of assassins. He runs towards them only to be blocked by two other attacking assassins. Deciding to join the fight, the leader jumps in the middle of the battle. He draws his sword and starts battling Basc and Shar. This Revonnahgander was extremely skilled. Every hit, every attack, he dodged and countered. "This guy maybe old, but he has some moves", Basc said as he ran back to fight the man.

Shar had strange feeling about this man. The more they fought the man, the more she could not help but feel that this person was oddly familiarity. "Who is this person?" Shar resumed fighting the attacker along side Basc, but soon found themselves outmatched. Basc tries to punched the leader, but the man counters by grabbing his arm. he transforms his mechanical arm into a dagger and stabs the prince in the arm. He Basc screams as the leader once again stabs him in the side. "BASC!" Shar shouts. The Revonnahgander backhand slaps the prince knocking him down. Basc tries to stand push himself up with one hand as covers his side wound with the other. The proceeds towards the prince. He transforms his dagger back into his hand and draws out his sword.

Shar gets up on her feet and transforms her proto-tool into a staff. Just as the leader was about to impale the prince, Shar kicks the leader from behind sending him forward. The Revonnahgander once again stands on his feet. Shar begins to attack. For a short time, it seemed she had the upper hand with each attack landing successfully. After being kncoked down for a second time, the leader, stands up and recomposes himself. THe two continued their battle, but she was starting to lose her advantage. The leader dodged all her proto-tool staff attacks. Shar tries to round house kick the leader, but he catches her ankle and twisted it. Shar screams in pain. The leader kicks down her standing leg knocking her down to the floor still holding her ankle. He releases her ankle only to picks her up by the throat. The leader stares at the woman and says to her, "You and your brother were my best pupils. It is a shame you two strayed from the path, the way of life our ancestors laid out a thousand of ago."

At that moment Shar realized. "No. It can't be." Before she could continue, the man stabs the female Plumber in the stomach. He drops her to the ground.

"NOOOOOOO!" Basc shouts in horror. Shar tries her best to cover the wound with her hand.

Wildmutt sees Shar on the ground. The scent of blood hits his nostrils. " _Son of a..._ " He looks at the leader then roars. Two more assassins jump in front of them blocking him from the leader. Wildmutt back hands the assassin, knocking them to one of the columns. The alien canine roars as he charges at the assassin leader. The man stares at the charging alien with not a hint of fear in his eyes. He did not flinch nor take a defensive stance, he just stood there even as Wildmut stopped short a few inches from him. Just as Wildmutt raised his clawed hand to ready strike him, a rope wraps around his wrist. To assassins were pulling back with whips. Wildmutt looks back at the leader and roars. He raises other hand only for it to be restrained by three more whips. Then another two whips wrapped around his neck with two Revonnahganders pulling back his head until he was standing on his two legs.

The assassin leader stares up at the beast standing tall before him with the same emotionless face. Wildmutt growls as he struggles to break free of his restraints. The leader opens his mouth only for Wildmutt to hear him speak in his native tongue, "SHOCK HIM!" All at once assassins pressed a button their whip handles, releasing powerful bolt of electricity through the thongs of their whips. The vulpimancer roared in pain as he was electrocuted. This continued for 30 long seconds until, "ENOUGH!" The assassins lifted their thumbs off the buttons. Wildmutt falls to his knees, then to his belly. He whimpers as he tries to push himself off the ground, but the pain had been too great even for him.

Due to pain and exhaustion, the vulpimancer changes back to his human form. Ben tries to once again to push himself off the ground, but two of the assassins came forth and lifts from the back collar of his shirt onto his knees. Despite being blind, Ben looks up at the leader, eyes dulled from the pain. The leader lowers himself to Ben's level. He cups his hand around the man's chin. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here." The leader chimed as he examined the man's face. That voice, it sounded familiar. He felt like he met this alien before, but he couldn't remember who or where he met him. He asks in a heavy breath, "Who are you people? Why are you doing this?"

"Dear Benjamin. You know very well why I'm doing this."

Ben was confused. What did he mean he knew why he was attacking the prince and his family. "I don't understand."

Of course you don't understand. Understand how you and people like you is _poisoning_ my culture, my people, with your own cultures and technology."

"Hm. Where have I heard this before?"

"The Rook Family and everyone involved will pay bringing this plague onto our planet."

"The Rook family… wait, Kundo?!" Ben shouted.

"Hello again, Tennyson."

"I guess you found others who shares your views. So what have you been up to since your prison break a couple years back?"

The older Revonnahgander punches the man in the stomach. Ben grunts in pain.

"I still remember the day I was made into this...this...abomination."

"At least your one of the better looking abominations. Have you seen Animo? Or how about Levin?"

"Silence!" Kundo slapped Ben across the face leaving a red mark. "I can have my men electrocute you until you are brain dead. But, I want to be the one to finish you myself." "You there. Extend his arm." There assassins once again wraps the thong of the whip around his left arm lifting his arm up and extending it out.

"What are you doing?"

"How does your saying goes. An eye for an eye. You took away my dignity as a well respected master of Revonnah Kai. Now, I will take away you most prized possession. The very thing that make you...special."

Ben's skin pales in horror. He looks over to his omnitrix hand. Kundo transforms his mechanical arm into a laser sword. Ben saw his reflection in Kundo's eyes. "From this day forward you will no longer be BEN...TEN...THOU..."

A burst of lights lit up the throne room. As the light died down. Rook Ben, Da, and Iro stood before them.

"What?! How?!"

The three men find Shar and Basc on the floor. Shar was in worst shape. He ankle twisted and a bloody hand on her belly. Their faces paled in horror.

"Shar!" Rook Ben and Da shouted as ran to her aid. She was pale and faint from the blood loss.

Iro knelt down next to this son, his hard exterior now softened. He quietly asks his son,"Oh, why did you have to go?"

Rook Da looks at the man who did this. He instantly recognizes the master he had once admired. With sadness turned to fury he roars the man's name, "KUUUNDOOOO!" Kundo looks that father emotionlessly like before. "Your people nearly took away my Blonko. I will not let you take away another member of my family!"

Iro hardens once again. He pulls out his ancestral sword and deeply bellows, "I will have your head for this!"

The doors suddenly burst open with Plumbers and guardsmen running in quickly surrounding the group. Kundo looked around furious that his plan was falling apart. "You got nowhere to run."

Both enraged Rook Da and Iro, charges towards Kundo weapons ready to slay. Rook Ben, equally upset, but calm and collective than his father and great uncle tries to stop them. "Father, Iro, wait!"

Kundo raised his arm and whistled. All of them, including Kundo, threw pellets on the ground covering the throne in smoke. Everyone was blinded by the smoke. When the smoke cleared all of them had vanished.

"What the..." Da shouted still furious with the man. "Where did he go?"

"KUUNDO!" Iro called.

"Father! We need to get Basc and Shar to the infirmary!" Rook Ben shouted snapping Da out of rage. Iro continued to stare into direction Kundo had once been breathing heavily in anger.

Rook Da looked at Shar. Hot rage simmering down to sadness. He pushed back her hair as he felt her soft fur. Shar looked at her father and little brother. "Father? Ben?"

"Oh, my little blue blossom. He us bring you home."

 **Plumbers HQ…**

"I detected some kind of neurotoxin in your blood. It seems what ever stung you was laced with it. Not to worry, the dosage was too small to cause any lasting damage. The toxin will wear off in few hours. Just see me later say, tomorrow morning to check on your eyesight."

"Thanks, Serpe."

"I'll walk you to your room, Ben", Rook Ben offered.

In another room, things were another problem.

"I knew this would happened. I should of made you stay here in base where you are safe. But nooo, you had to got fight those criminals and once again nearly assassinated!" the Emperor yelled as a nurse wrapped a bandage around Basc's arm.

"You told me part of being a ruler is protecting our people from great threats. And that was what I was doing."

"Yes, I did say that. However, that does not matter when you are dead." The Emperor sighed loudly as he looked away from his son. "I know you will hate me for this, but this is for your own good as well as for the good of Revonnah. As of now, you are not to leave the Plumbers base until your ceremony."

Basc looked at the Emperor in shock. "No, father! You can't do this. GAH!"

"Your sire, I need you to sit still", said the nurse as she pulled the his arm back into position.

"I will inform the palace staff of the current situation. All you need to focus on is preparing for your coronation. That is final. And I said for your gorilla friend, I am holding him responsible."

"It is not his fault. Mother!"

Mikoto looked away from Basc with head down. Basc hung his head and clenched his fist. "Basc..."

"LEAVE ME ALONE." The Emperor and Empress exited the room leaving Basc alone in silence. Outside, Ben and Rook Ben are walkng through the med bay hall with Rook Ben guiding Ben. As they were about to pass by Basc's room, Rook Ben sees Iro and Mikoto walking out of the room. They stop by the door way. He finds Basc with his head down looking away from the door while the nurse continued to bandage his arm. Rook Ben felt looked at his cousin and sighed.

"What's going on? Why did we stop?" Ben asked.

"I do not know, but I guess we will find out later. Let us go", Ben and Rook Ben continued on.

 **Capital…**

In the lively center of Capital, a young, hooded male Revonnahgander wearing hoodie jacket, dark jeans, and red sneakers walks the crowded streets. He passes by laughing Revonnahganders and foreign aliens seated outside by bars and restaurants. Small stores were filled with customers for searching for merchandise from the all over the planet and off world. He turns into a into a building complex then buzzes the bell by the door. "Can I help you?" a male voice answers. "Phantom." The young man answers back. The door buzzes giving the signal that he can enter. On top of the complex, a mansion penthouse rest. Inside an elevator opens revealing the young man inside. Across from him is a door. He walks towards it then knocks. The door is answer by a large and muscular Revonnahgander in a suit and bowtie. "I will inform my master of your arrival. Please, have a seat." The young Revonnahgander sits on a love seat chair silently waiting in the living room. The butler returns to the room. "The masters will see you now." The Revonnahgander follows the butler to a large office. The butler walks over to four other Revonnahganders sitting before the young man with a nice view of the Capital behind their backs. The Revonnahgander in the middle, a female, is the first to speak.

"The Plumbers have called upon the the great Benjamin Tennyson." The young Revonnahgander remains silent. "To make matters worst, his cousin, Agent Gwendolyn Tennyson has accompanied him on his mission. They surely will be a nuisance to our plans."

"Oh, Madame Yabu. We should of seen this coming. With the Rook family having a close friendship with the Tennysons, the Plumbers on this planet were bound to call him", said the butler.

Another door on the left side of the office opens. An older Revonnahgander walks into the office then bows to the five heads. "Madame Yabu."

"Ah, Kundo. You have returned."

"The attack on the Prince has once again failed", Kundo informs. "While I was there, I did manage to snatch this back." Kundo lifts the medallion for the everyone in the room to see.

"Hm. We must be a little more careful not to tip them off. If they track down even just one of our members, our plans to return Revonnah to its traditional roots will be at risk of failure. Find who the medallion belongs, return to it to them, and remind them to not to leave any evidence behind next. I do not care how you do it."

Kundo nods.

The younger Revonnahgander finally speaks, "I do not know if this is of some interest to you, but after the last attempt we pulled, the Emperor had ban the prince from leaving the Plumbers base for his safety. He plans on pushing the coronation ahead of schedule, which doesn't give us much time", the cloaked servant said for his safety.

"Well, looks like everything according to plan", said the female.

"What do you mean?" The young man was confused.

"All will be revealed in due time, young one. For now, focus on your day job."

"Yes masters."

The lead female turns her head to Kundo.

"The same goes for you Kundo. Dismiss!"

Both Revonnahganders leave the office.

"Tennyson was about to suspect you. He may possibly already began to."

"Then, I will lead him off my trail before he suspects me any further." The Revonnahgander walks towards the door. "But for right now, I must be getting back to the palace before they start to wonder where I have gone. "

Kundo watches the younger walk away as the butler opens the door for him. "Taka." The man stops in the door ways still facing the wall across from the door. "Be careful."

The hooded Revonnahgander gives a soft sigh. He slightly turns his head and says to older man, "I will...grandfather." The butler closes the door behind him leaving the two men in silence.


End file.
